This invention relates to an improved dispensing device used for dispensing food or medicinal products by, for example, enteral and/or intravenous injection.
Containers for dispensing of medicinal products are known in the art. For example, O'Rourke disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,239,947, a dispensing device comprising a bag formed of rubber having a opening at the top for receiving a fluid to be contained by the bag. At the bottom was an outlet to which tubing could be connected to permit passage of the fluid within the container to a patient. A pair of apertured nipples positioned intermediate the top and bottom of the container receive a glass tube so that an attendant can see how much fluid is in the bag and whether or not fluid is flowing out of the bag. When not in use, a pair of plugs are inserted into the nipples to prevent leakage of fluid. This type of a container is of the reusable type and has an elaborate structure which would be expensive to manufacture.
More recently, Cherkin disclosed a flexible plastic container in U.S. Pat. No. 2,704,075. In the Cherkin device, the container included a padded portion at the bottom thereof, through which a needle could be inserted into the bag to draw out fluid from the bag. The purpose for the padded material was to retain the needle in position. This container was disposable but did not provide for easy metering of fluid passing out of the container through the needle.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved dispensing device for dispensing liquid products from disposible containers for enteral and/or intravenous feeding.